Invoked Mechaba
メルカバー | romaji_name = Shōkanjū Merukabā | trans_name = Invoked Beast Merkabah | image = InvokedMechaba-SHVA-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Machine | type2 = Fusion | type3 = Effect | level = 9 | atk = 2500 | def = 2100 | passcode = 75286621 | fm = Aleister the Invoker | materials = "Aleister the Invoker" + 1 LIGHT monster | effect_types = Quick | ocg = Unlimited | adv = Unlimited | trad = Unlimited | lore = "Aleister the Invoker" + 1 LIGHT monster Once per turn, when a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated (Quick Effect): You can send the same type of card (Monster, Spell, or Trap) from your hand to the GY; negate the activation, and if you do, banish that card. | fr_lore = "Aleister l'Invokhateur" + 1 monstre LUMIÈRE Une fois par tour, durant le tour de chaque joueur, lorsqu'une Carte Magie/Piège ou un effet de monstre est activé : vous pouvez envoyer le même type de carte (Monstre, Magie ou Piège) depuis votre main au Cimetière ; annulez l'activation, et si vous le faites, bannissez la carte. | de_lore = „Aleister der Beschwörer“ + 1 LICHT Monster Einmal pro Spielzug, während des Spielzugs eines beliebigen Spielers, wenn eine Zauber-/Fallenkarte oder ein Monstereffekt aktiviert wird: Du kannst denselben Typ Karte (Monster, Zauber oder Falle) von deiner Hand auf den Friedhof legen; annulliere die Aktivierung und falls du dies tust, verbanne die Karte. | it_lore = "Aleister l'Invocatore" + 1 mostro LUCE Una volta per turno, durante il turno di qualsiasi giocatore, quando viene attivata una Carta Magia/Trappola o l'effetto di un mostro: puoi mandare lo stesso tipo di carta (Mostro, Magia o Trappola) dalla tua mano al Cimitero; annulla l'attivazione e, se lo fai, bandisci quella carta. | pt_lore = "Aleister, Aquele que Invoka" + 1 monstro de LUZ Uma vez por turno, quando um Card de Magia/Armadilha ou efeito de monstro for ativado (Efeito Rápido): você pode enviar o mesmo tipo de card (Monstro, Magia ou Armadilha) da sua mão para o Cemitério; negue a ativação e, se isso acontecer, bana esse card. | es_lore = "Aleister, el que Invoka" + 1 monstruo de LUZ Una vez por turno, durante el turno de cualquier jugador, cuando es activada una Carta Mágica/de Trampa, o efecto de monstruo: puedes mandar al Cementerio, desde tu mano, el mismo tipo de carta (de Monstruo, Mágica o de Trampa); niega la activación y, si lo haces, destierra esa carta. | ja_lore = 「召喚師アレイスター」＋光属性モンスター ①：１ターンに１度、モンスターの効果・魔法・罠カードが発動した時、そのカードと同じ種類（モンスター・魔法・罠）の手札を１枚墓地へ送って発動できる。その発動を無効にし除外する。 | ko_lore = "소환사 알레이스터" + 빛 속성 몬스터 ①: 1턴에 1번, 몬스터의 효과 / 마법 / 함정 카드가 발동했을 때, 그 카드와 같은 종류(몬스터 / 마법 / 함정)의 패를 1장 묘지로 보내고 발동할 수 있다. 그 발동을 무효로 하고 제외한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = LIGHT | archseries = Invoked | summoning = * 2 Fusion Materials * Requires specific Effect Monsters as Fusion Materials * Requires Attribute specific Fusion Materials | action = Sends from hand to Graveyard for cost | m/s/t = * Negates the activation of Effect Monster's effect * Negates the activation of Spell Cards * Negates the activation of Trap Cards | banished = * Banishes from your field * Banishes from your opponent's field * Banishes from your hand * Banishes from your opponent's hand * Banishes from your Deck * Banishes from your opponent's Deck * Banishes from your Extra Deck * Banishes from your opponent's Extra Deck | misc = Limited activations | database_id = 12849 }}